


Overreaction - The Grady Way

by Ashpa



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fluff, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Married Sex, Smut, Trouble In Paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashpa/pseuds/Ashpa
Summary: Zane never thought he could love someone again after his wife's death. Then he found the love of his life, B. Tyler Grady. When Nick and Kelly visits the happy couple and take them out for a night of drinks and fun, a stranger comes out of the shadow and embraces Zane. The stranger was none other than the male prostitute who Zane had sex with for the first time. Apparently there was a lot more to that story than Zane let on. Ty feels betrayed and lashes out on Zane. I'm sure  Zane has plans to make it up to his husband in a very smoking hot way.





	1. Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing and english is not my first language. Critisism is welcomed with open arms. God bless Madeleine Urban and Abigail Roux.

Zane stared at himself in the mirror. His crows feet were getting out of hand. He needed to buy some kind of beauty cream to control it. Of curse he would have to find a secret place to hide it. No way in hell was he giving his husband more ammunition to tease him. He ran his fingers through his salt and pepper hair. More life too much salt and too little pepper nowadays. He sighed to himself. He was getting old and no force on earth could stop it. He looked down on his body and was pleased with the sight. He had a tight and hard body thanks to the hours he spent at the gym. Ty still seemed to be very attracted to him so he shouldn't be complaining this much. Zane shook himself out of the trance he was in and looked at the time. It was 7 in the morning. He needed to shower, get dressed and make himself presentable ( Ty's words ) before Nick and Kelly arrives. The thought of the odd couple had a smile tugging at his lips. Both of them were certifiable and was proud of it. Even through the jokes and insults the love they had for each other was obvious. Much like Ty and himself. Zane had hated his new partner when they first met. He wanted to kill the cocky disrespectful asshole. Now he couldn't imagine his life without Ty. Ty is the main reason Zane went from the broken addict who gave upon life to what he was now. Happy. Now he needed to return the favour by listening to Ty and taking a damn shower. Zane all but ran into the bathroom and took a five minute shower.

 

 

" Ty ", Zane called out when he reached the living room after his shower. 

" In here babe ", the reply came from the Kitchen.

_Oh shit._ Zane hoped he wasn't cooking. He could still taste the bile like taste of the chicken parmesan Ty had made ( or attempted to). He did not stop vomiting for the entire day.

" What are you doing in there?" Zane asked as he entered the Kitchen and saw Ty sticking his head into the below cabinet.

" Cricket has gone AWOL. I have tracked him into this cabinet", his voice was a little strained with frustration over his fur baby.

"I have told you to keep the cabinate door closed. There are sharp things in there Ty. He might hurt himself."

"I did not leave it open. How can you say that?" Ty gave him a wide eyed very fake innocent look. "Im hurt you would even think that".

"Then how did cricket get in there?" Zane asked.

"His daddy is a marine and a top ex FBI and current CIA agent. It would be odd if he  _didn't_ know how to open a simple cabinet door." Ty defended.

Zane shook his head in surrender. There was no point in talking some sense into Ty. 

"Move over", he ordered as he got on his knees and reached into the cabinet.

"My hero", ty breathed out and he got up and stood over Zane. 

"Go fuck yourself Ty", Zane grunted and he felt around. He finally got his hands on something soft and fluffy and knew he had caught the little trouble maker. He gently scooped the cat into his hand and very carefully pulled it out into the open. Cricket laid leisurely in Ty's arms as he passed the animal to his husband.  _Stupid cat._

"Thank you Lonestar. You saved our baby from a slow painful death in the dark." He placed Cricket in the Kitchen counter and closed the cabinet door with his leg.

"However ever can I show you my appreciation?", Ty said in a soft seductive voice. He wrapped his hands around Zane's neck and leaned closed to his husband's face for a kiss. Before Zane could say anything else Ty had shoved in tongue down his throat. Zane loved receiving those soul searing kisses from Ty. They were the highlights of his day. He could never control himself when Ty was so wanton like this. Zane gave as good as he got. He griped Ty's face with both hands and lightly sucked and nibbled at his lips. Ty left out a moan when he did that. Ty pressed his entire body even closer if that was even possible.

Zane's hand slipped down to feel his handsome husband's body. He reached around to get a handful if Grady's ass. Oh how much he loved that ass. He had so much pleasant memories about that part of his lovers body. He squeezed the cheek hard and Ty growled. Ty broke the kiss and came up for air for a second. "Fuck me Garret", he panted. 

"Get your ass on the counter, doll." Zane bit down hard on Ty's neck. Before Ty could do as he said, his impatient husbad had picked him up and rested him on counter.

"This is gonna be fast and hard babe. Your friends will be here anytime and I don't wanna spent an entire day with blue balls." Zane murmured around Ty's nipple. 

"Yes. Fast. Hard. Yes." Ty had his head thrown back as his husband kissed sucked and left tiny bites all over his body. He didn't not even where his clothes went and he couldn't less. He was hard as a rock and incredibly turned on as Zane ground his own erection against Ty's. 

"Holy mother of...  _fuck."_ Ty cried out as he felt Zane's slick fingers slid into him. They had kept lube in every corner of the house as per Zane's request. Soon the two fingers became three and Ty was growing even harder.

"Please Zane. Please. In me. Want you in me", he knew he sounded needy but damn... He wanted his husband to fuck him. Now.

Zane decided to take pity on him and slicked himself with lube before pressing the head of his shaft into Ty's hole. Ty let out a cry of pleasure and pain and Zane slid into him. He felt so full. Finally!

"So fucking beautiful. You are irresistible Grady. You feel so fucking good. You melt me baby. Melt me." 

Ty gave a short chuckle before grunting when Zane thrust into him again and again. "I love you too Lonestar". The kitchen was filled with the sound of flesh hitting flesh and grunts of two men as they closed in on their climax. 

"Fuck me. I'm gonna cum" Ty yelled as Zane started jerking him off. 

"Do it doll. Come for me. Let me see you do it." 

Ty loved this part. His entire body floated in waves of pleasure as he came hard. His essence hit Zane's chest and that pushed him off the edge. Zane spilled himself within Ty with a roar. 

"Ow", Zane heard Ty yelp. 

"What is it? Did I hurt you?" Worry marred his face and voice.

Ty laughed. "No. But my ass fell asleep". 

Zane got off of Ty and helped his husband of the counter. He then massaged Ty's butt. 

A loud knock on the door startled them both. 

"Grady, Garret open up. We are hungry", Nick's voice boomed. 

"Looks like they have arrived. I'm gonna go clean up. You made a mess in me. Let them in ok?" Ty sauntered up the stairs and up into the bathroom after giving Zane a sweet kiss.

"Yo fuck bunnies. Open up ", and that was Kelly.

Zane tucked himself in and went over to the door. The two men burst in and gave him hugs(Nick) and kisses (Kelly). 

"Hey! Hands off of my man. You have your own ", Ty chided Kelly as he ran down the stairs. He had a huge smile on his face as he hugged both his friends.

A lot of 'hey mans' went around as they greeted each other.

Zane closed the door and moved to the Kitchen. "You guys want breakfast?", he called out to his visitors.

"Yes ", Nick said. "When are we going to the bar?", asked Kelly. 

"It's 7:45 in the morning", came from both Nick and Ty. 

Zane got to work in the Kitchen as he heard a debate going on in the living room about day drinking. He smiled to himself when we felt two hands wrap around him from behind.

"You okay with the bar hopping?", Ty was concerned.

"I'm fine doll. I'm so much stronger than I was."

"I know, I'm extremey proud of You." Zane could feel the tension evaporating from Ty's body.

Zane took the sandwiches he made and put the plates on the counter. He could feel Ty's body shaking as he laughed. Ty pressed in nose to Zane's nape and asked, " Did you wipe my ass print of that counter?"

"Yes I did." He managed to get the words out before he started laughing his ass off.

"Umm... guys. We are hungry ". Nick and Kelly were behind them when they turned around.

"Yeah. I made you sandwiches. Help yourselves". Zane gave them their plates and watches as they devoured it.

"Hey Zane you are coming with us for bar opping right? You don't have to drink.", Kelly said around a mouth full of food.

Zane put his hands around Ty's shouders and answered, " Yeah. Definitely. It will be fun."

 

 

If he only knew who was in one of those bars waiting for him.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Zane found himself looking in the mirror again. Ty and the guys were already dressed and ready to go bar hopping. He could feel their excess energy flowing through the rooms. One thing was for sure, they were gonna have a lot of fun. Zane had taken extra time for getting ready tonight. He was wearing a blue button down shirt and black pants. It was Ty's second favourite attire to see his husband in. First was the suit Zane wore on the day of their wedding. Zane had carefully slicked his hair back and he knew that the moment they get outside some strands were gonna stray. It will drive Ty wild to see it.

"Damn Lonestar. You clean up nice.", Ty was standing by their bedroom door, his eyes washing over Zane's entire body. Zane knew he was going to get laid tonight because of that look. He couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks doll. You don't look half bad yourself."  
"Wow. Aren't you smooth? I'm blushing ", Ty waved his hands in front of his face like a diva.  
"I'll show you how beautiful I think you are when we get back ", Zane said with a wink and a kiss to Ty's cheek.  
"Deal ", Ty offered his hand to Zane. He gladly took it and did not let go for most of the night.

Three bars later.

"Enough babe. You are drunk ", The concern in Zane's voice was evident as he watched his husband and friends singing some old folk song he has never heard. Every time they took a shot they sang even louder. They were signing at the top of their lungs now. It started with just humming. You can imagine how much alcohol they have had. Kelly did not know the words but he kept up with Ty and Nick by shouting out gibberish.

"I'm not drunk Zane. I swear ", Ty pouted.  
"Mmhmm. I can see that", Zane narrowed his eyes at his husband. Displeasure apparent in his face.  
"You are right. I'm not gonna drink anymore hubby ", Ty slurred and leaned into rest his head on Zane's shoulder.

Zane hear Nick and Kelly snickering in the opposite side of the table they sat on. Suddenly they started howling with laughter when Ty gave them the death glare.

"If you had told me ten years before that Six will be pussy whipped by a guy in the future I would have punched you in the face ", Kelly cracked up. "Isn't pussy whipped by a guy called penis whipped or something that? ", a question from Nick. Wow. These guys were really hammered if their sharp wit had withered away and they had to make obvious jokes. Sidewinder was better than that. "Excuse me miss ", Zane called the waitress. "Have you decided what to order ", she asked brightly. "Yes. We will have four glasses of water, two grilled chicken , Caesar's salad and fries", Zane ordered for all of them. The waitress confirmed the order and went to prepare the food. "I love you Garret ", Ty whispered when the food came. His head still rested on Zane's shoulders. Zane made sure they drank their water and had their food. He felt like a dad caring for his sick children. The thought made him laugh out loud. Zane turned his head to see Ty with a goofy smile plastered on his face. "You are so beautiful when you laugh". Zane felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't help himself. He leaned in and stole a kiss from his husband. He remembered a time when he wasn't allowed to do that.  _How times have changed._

He left his husband and his friends at the table and went to the men's room. Ty was feeling better after the water and food which lifted Zane's mood. He washed his hands opened and door and made his way to his table. Maybe he took three steps out the door when a familiar voice called from behind.

"Xander! Is that you? "

_Shit._ He needed to escape. Maybe he can hide under the tables? Or run out of here as fast as he can.

He started walking but a firm hand on his shoulder held him back. 

"Xander. It's me. Don't you recognize me?"

Of course he recognised him. How could he forget the first man he had sex with and came close to falling in love. 

He turned and looked at the guy who had stopped him. He looked exactly as Zane remembered. Hasn't aged a day. The smaller man had tears in his which could spill any moment. He also had a huge smile showing off both his dimples.

"Hi D." Zane finally acknowledged him. Without warning the ex lover had his arms wrapped around Zane. 

"I'm so happy to see you Xander. So happy." D sobbed into Zane's chest. People started looking their way. One of them was his husband. Ty was glaring at Zane and the smaller guy who was drowning his shirt with tears.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flashback of Zane's life when he was doing the undercover work where he met D. This was years before Zane met Ty. Or after... if you consider their meeting in New Orleans.

Zane woke up with a thumping in his head.  _Ugh. What did I do last night? Alcohol? Drugs? Probably both._

It took all his strength to pull his body into sitting position. He looked around to see the room he was staying now. At least he didn't sleep in a gutter. A light stoke of a soft hand on his back startled him. He recoiled like a snake and jumbed away, taking his gun along with him. Zane turned around and moved his aim to the bed, fully intending to shoot the intruder.

"No. Wait. Don't", the boy in his sheets held his hands up and cried. "I know you said I could stay over. I'm sorry I stayed over. But it's not a crime worth of getting shot." The boy's sound cracked. Zane studied the young man. He looked a  _lot_ like the man from New Orleans. The singer. Zane now recollected some memoriesfrom last night. He had sex with this boy man. Dammit. How old was this kid?

"How old are you kid?", he asked.

The terror in the guy's eyes was replaced with anger. "I'm not a kid ", he spat back. "Im 28".

"And what are you doing in my bed?".

"You paid me to have sex with you. Then you passed out after we did the deed. I saw you yesterday. You were on some dangerous shit. I was worried you would never wake up. So I stayed to look over you", he pouted.  _Pouted!_

"Do you give this service to all your customers?", Zane put his gun down and smirked.

"No. I charge extra for it." The guy shot back. Then with a sad smile and a sigh he said, " You are the only one to treat me like a human in a long time. Not like an object. It was nice. I forgot how sex could feel good after I entered this profession."

The guy had rendered Zane speechless. He hadn't wanted anyone after Becky's death. What could he possibly say to this man? Luckily he didn't have to say anything since the guy started talking again.

"You kept asking me if I was okay. If you hurt me and to tell you if I wanted to stop. No one has ever asked for permission before." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Why do this business if you don't like how your customers treat you?" Zane had nothing better to ask.

"You think I like spreading my legs for thugs? My late father owed money to this said thugs. When he died I inherited his debt. It was either me or my sister who is seventeen ". He had tears running down his cheeks now. But he was not finished. "I was pretty brilliant at school you know. I was smart. My neighbours told my dad I was going somewhere. I went somewhere alright. Straight to hell." Bitterness was dripping from his words.

So Zane had a male prostitute in his bed with a tragic story. He felt bad for the younger man. He didn't deserve this life. But Zane was stuck. He didn't know how to console this man. His mouth wouldn't move. 

"What's your name?", it was the only thing that popped into his mind. 

"Everyone calls me D." The guy wiped his eyes and smiled at Zane. His had a 1000w smile.

"Tell you what", Zane continued after clearing his throat, "I'll pay for the service and extra for making sure I'm not dead ". Zane went and sat on the bed next to D.

"You already payed me yesterday ".

_Great! He had picked a truthful hoorker._

"Do you want the money or not?"

"Yes. I do. Thank you.", The naked man hugged Zane.

After paying him and feeding him breakfast Zane said good bye to the young man. As D stepped out of his threshold he turned back and kissed Zane. 

"Good bye Xander. Thank you for the wonderful night", he said and walked away from Zane. 

Zane did not see him for a week. But 7 days after their first meeting they had found each other again. Their eyes locked from different corners of the room and something had clicked. They went home together that night. Two broken men find relief in each other. 

They were a regular thing from then on. Two or three days a week they would meet at Zane's place. They would have sex. They would make breakfast next day, eat it then go their separate ways. It was the closest thing to a relationship or love they had in a long while.

After months of the same routine, Zane's mission was coming to an end. He had two days before he had to report to Richard Burns. He would go have a normal life while D would be stuck in this hell. Zane was not going to let that happen. 

The night before he had to leave, Zane went to see D in his home. His home was small. Very small. It was an old building with glitchy electricity. Where was all the money Zane had given him?

Zane remembered a particular conversation with D when they started seeing eachother. His pimp, someone name Lopez kept taking 50% of his income. He needed to find this son of a bitch and put a bullet in between his eyes.

He knocked on the bearly there door.

"Quién es", came from D.

"It's me", Zane replied.

D opened the door and let Zane in. He saw a teenage girl hiding behind D.

"ve adentro", D said to her sister and she obeyed. She went to the only room in the house and shut the door.

"What are you doing here", D asked. His voice was tight with fear.

That second Zane knowingly blew his cover. He told D his name and about his mission. He did make a slight change to the story. He told D his team and him were gonna take out Vega and his gang tomorrow. He lied to D by telling him the chance of Zane surviving was close to none on tomorrow's fight.

After hearing everything D started to shake. He held Zane close to him and weeped in his arms. 

After the shaking were under control Zane gave D the duffle he was carrying. There was money, fake drivers licence and some more identifications inside. 

"You take this and run. Right now. The money will hold you for a while. Get your sister and go. Give her a life worth living. I will be dead tomorrow. But one thing I can do good in this world is this. You. Run and never ever look back." Zane held both of D's hands and stared deeply into his eyes as he said this.

"Come with us. Please." D begged.

"You know I can't. You have to do this D. For your sister. For me."

"Okay. For my sister. For you. I love you", with those words D kissed Zane's lips. Zane could taste the salt of his lover's tears.

That night D and his sister left town. He listened to Zane's advice and never looked back. He wanted to. But for his safety and his sister's and to honour the words of the greatest man who saved his life he never dared to look back.

Even after months, the questions plagued Zane. He had lied to D, telling him he was going to die on the last day of mission. He had also wondered why he never spoke the words of love to the younger man. He had spent months with this man. He cared for this man. He wanted him to be safe. But he did not  _love_ the man. 

Zane thought maybe the ability to love was taken away from him when Becky died. He now had a heart from which love was drained away. Or so he thought, until years later fate had thrown the singer from New Orleans in his way. He finally found love with the singer who trapped him with his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back to the present. Yay. This is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this.

Zane saw Ty getting ready to get up from his seat. If his face was anything to go by Ty was going to be a widower by tonight's end. Zane held his hand up. Silently telling Ty to wait. Zane pushed D away till they were arms length apart. "Come on. We are going to my table", Zane half dragged him to the place his infuriated husband was sitting.

"Hey guys. This is D. I met him a couple years back. D, This is Ty, Nick and Kelly". He winced when Ty raised an eyebrow. Zane had not acknowledged Ty as his husband. He was going to pay to night.

 

 "Hello. It's nice meeting you all." D said politely as he sat down next to Zane. Ty was sitting on the other side of Zane. The guys replied politely, asking what he did and how his evening was going. Apparently D was a librarian. It was going fine for about 2 minutes. It was awkward but fine. Until Ty asked D how they knew each other. And D said it all. Every fucking thing. All the times Zane tried to speak out to stop D, Ty would find one of his pressure points and shut him up with pain. After the story was done D looked around the table with a proud smile. Zane looked at Ty with an apology. "So... how do you know Xander?", D asked, a challenge was clear in his voice. He looked at Ty when he said that. He kept staring at the interwoven hands of Zane and Ty during the story.

 

" _Zane_ and I have been married for more than a year now.", Ty said with a sugar sweet voice. He also held his ring tattoo up for D to see.

"Wow. You are married", D said to himself, dumbstruck. He took a big gulp of Zane's water before speaking again.

"I have a thing. I'll see later Xander... I mean Zane. I have to go. Nice seeing you guys. Call me okay? We gotta hang out sometime", D stood up, passed his card to Zane and walked out of the place without a backward glance.

Zane wanted to follow him. He wanted to tell D he was sorry... no not sorry. He wasn't sorry for marrying Ty. That was the best decision he ever made. But he still didn't want D to be hurt.

"Shall we go home  _Xander?"_

Ty had practically hissed the words to Zane. 

"Yeah let's go". They payed the bill and left. Ty walked fast to their apartment. Nick and Kelly followed him. Zane was drifting in the back.

"Good night guys. Long day get some sleep" , Ty announced to his friends as they entered their home. Without another word he climbed the stairs and went up to their bedroom.

Zane felt a hand around his shoulders. "Wouldn't wanna be you Garret", Nick said and walked away to the spare bedroom. "Good luck fighting the bulldog", Kelly teased before he followed Nick.

Zane considered not going up to their bedroom. Maybe he could sleep on the couch. After taking a deep breath he too climbed the stairs and went in to their bedroom.

He ducked as he entered the room. Ty had thrown something at him. The alarm clock. Zane stared at the still blinking alarm clock. It was broken in all ways... But still it blinked.  _Fascinating._

Something else followed the alarm clock. The fancy ashtray Duece had given him. Something else followed the ashtray. Zane had to duck three time to keep his head safe.

"Dammit Ty. You could really injure me", Zane cried out as he kept his head protected with his hands.

"I know. That's why I am throwing stuff at your head. You lying bastard".

Zane knew Ty was not actually aiming for his head. If Ty had actually wanted to hit him, he would have succeeded in his first try.

"I'm sorry. I kept rest of the details of mine and D's relationship when I told you about them. "

"No shit Sherlock", Ty threw Zane's most expensive cologne bottle at him.

"You lying piece of shit. You almost broke up with me because I lied to you. Do you remember? How can I trust you again?"  Ty threw Zane's expensive watch which hit him right in the head. 

"You can trust me baby."

"Don't call me baby fucker. I'm this close to divorcing your ass." Ty's words hit Zane along with Cricket and Jiminey's water bowl they kept in their room for emergencie.

"Dammit. Ty. Stop throwing stuff at me" 

"No."

"Please. I'm sorry baby. Forgive me." Zane pleaded. He moved closer to Ty when he put the projectiles in his hands down on the floor.

Ty looked at his feet and bit his lips. 

"You lied to me Zane." The hurt in Ty's voice really tore Zane's heart apart. 

Zane moved in on Ty and wrapped his arms around his husband.

"Don't. Baby. I love you. The reason I never told you the rest of the story was because I felt guilty about it." 

"Why did you feel guilty? Because you had a past? I had one too." Ty rested his suddenly heavy head on Zane's shoulder. They just stood there for a few minutes, holding each other tight. 

"We had a relationship. D and I. We practically live together at some point. But in the end I didn't love him. I couldn't. I hated myself for it. I couldn't grow a pair and stay with him. I lied to him that I will die just so I don't have to be with him. I was a bad person Ty. If I had told you all this you might have thought I was incapable of love. Or that I would leave you when you need me the most. I'm sorry I lied. I was just scared of losing you. I love you Ty. You are without a doubt the love of my life. Everything that happend to me from the moment of my birth was leading me to you and only you. Please believe me. I can't stand the thought of you hurting because of me. I'm a liar and i don't deserve you. I know that. I try to be better everyday. I try to be the man worthy of your love. You can throw more things at me. I can't bear the thought of you being in pain. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Zane ended his speech with a kiss to Ty's lips.

 

"You sure can sweet talk your way out of anything Lonestar" Ty finally smiled at Zane. 

"Do you promise never to lie to me again?" Ty held up his pinky finger.

"I swear on my life that I would rather be dragged through broken glands and have a hammer stuck into my urethra than lie to my beautiful, sexy as fuck, saint of a husband ever again" Zane curled his pinky finger over Ty's.

"I forgive you.Now seal it with a kiss ", Ty leaned in for a kiss. Zane was too happy to comply. He couldn't believe his lucky stars. His husband had forgiven him.

"Take me to bed Zane. I want to erase all the memories of that guy's touch you still carry with you. You are mine Lonestar. Mine. I won't let anyone take you away from me ", Ty growled with a bite to Zane's bottom lip. 

"No one baby. I don't remember the touch of anyone but you. I don't need it. I don't need anything as long as I have you. You are it for me." 

Zane deposited Ty on their memory foam bed. He ripped Ty's shirt open. Button flying everywhere. Zane didn't care. His husband still wanted him. He still trusted Zane. Ty was the man who deserves utter devotion. That's exactly what Zane was going to do tonight. He was going to worship the God like creature in his bed.

"Ty?" Zane whispered from the crook of Ty's neck. He had left a pretty obvious hickey without Ty even noticing.

"Yes baby" Ty ran his fingers through Zane's soft hair.

"I want to try something" 

"Anything". Ty reply bought a smile to Zane's lips. 

Zane man handled Ty tillhe was on his stomach with his ass raised high.

"Tell me if you feel uncomfortable doll."

"I Will"

Ty was nervous. That was until he felt a small wet thing over his hole. Holy mother of ....  _shit._ Ty couldn't stop moaning when he felt his husband's tounge at his hole. It was amazing. It was on so wrong. Ty felt his entire body come alive under his Zane's magic tounge. 

Zane started with a small lick. Then he got the rhythm of it and started to pierce his husband's hole with his tongue. Every time he thrust the little part inside Ty moaned even louder. They have never done this before. 

"Oh I love this baby. More give me more" Ty demanded.

Zane got to work. He held Ty's ass up even higher and parted his cheeks with both hands. He buried his face in Ty's crack and started fucking Ty with his mouth. Again and again he drove his tongue in as deep as it could go. Zane has never heard such sounds coming from Ty before. He was groaning, growling and even howling. Ty was being incredibly vocal. 

"So good Zane. Oh Zane. Baby" Ty reached back and pulled him even closer to his ass. 

"I don't want to come like this please Lonestar. Give me your dick. I want it."

"Your wish is my command doll" Zane replaced his tongue with two fingers. Ty hissed. 

"You okay baby? " Zane leaned forward and placed kisses on Ty's neck and ears. The feather like kissed tickled Ty. He leaned his head side ways so he could receive even more kisses.

"I'm just fine baby. Hurry up and take me."

Zane pressed the head of his dick into Ty's hole. They both groaned just as the head popped in past the stubborn muscle. 

Suddenly Zane was pulled down. He was laid on his back while ty straddled him. "Woah, what just happed" the last part came out as incoherent gibberish as Ty started moving his hips. 

Ty rode his husband's dick like a champ. It wasn't long before Zane started thrusting up as Ty slid down. Ty grabbed a hold on Zane's hair and moved his head out of the way to see his neck. He bit down on Zane's neck with a possesivenes he has never felt before. Zane shouted Ty's name till his throat hurt. 

"I want your lips. Kiss me while I come." Ty said as he was flipped and was now in the missionary position.

His hard dick was rubbing Zane's abs Every time he thrust into Ty. It was sensation overload. Ty could not take it anymore.

"I'm gonna blow Zane. It's too much. I'm gonna cum". Ty swears that he saw a bright white light as he came. He rode the waves of pleasure right into heaven. He emptied his seed into Zane's chest and abs. Zane gave him a burning kiss and he filled Ty up with his release. 

Both of them were sweating and panting. Their room smelled of sweat, and each other. They couldn't be happier.

Ty stopped Zane from moving away after a few minutes. Zane gave him a quizzical look.

"Stay " Ty whispered.

Zane laid his head back on Ty's chest and went to sleep like that.

Next morning Ty and Zane had trouble looking Nick and Kelly in the eyes. Apparently they had heard their activities of previous night 

Kelly asked Zane where he learned about rimming and to give Nick some pointers. Zane and ty has never blushed so hard.

"Did you call him yet?" Ty's question startled Zane. Nick and Kelly went back yesterday after spending the weekend with them. Ty had given Zane permission to call D to get everything sorted like that.  _Yeah my husband us awesome like that._

Ty had warmed up with the idea of D as a friend over the past three days. Ty insisted that Zane call him and talk to the poor boy who lost the per he thought was the love of his life. Ty felt bad for D.

"I did. He told me he was happy for me and would like to be in our life being the best friend we could ever have. His words. Also he has a super serious chef boyfriend", Zane laughed. 

"Oh thank God. Now he won't come after my guy" Ty let out an overly exaggerated breath and cuddled up in Zane's lap.

"Umm Doll... we have customers " Zane reminded with a chuckle.

"Why don't we close early today"

"We just opened Ty. It's ten am "

"All work and no play makes Ty cranky" 

"You played all weekend. Now go do some work" , Zane pushed Ty of his lap and went to check on the customers at the back. But no before Ty grabbed his hand and pulled him for a kiss.

"I love you Lonestar "

"I love you doll" 

A throat clearing near them broke them apart. 

"Yes Mam. How can I help you". Zane was in business mode. Ty just played with Jiminey and cricket all day.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
